


love at first tumble

by fixatedonthesun



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, YunSanFest, YunSanHolidayExtravagansa, ateez 99line, getting to know eachother, ski trip, snow collision, yunsan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fixatedonthesun/pseuds/fixatedonthesun
Summary: San overestimates the ski slopes and tumbles into Yunho’s heart.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	love at first tumble

**Author's Note:**

> a quick oneshot for YunSanFest / YunSanHolidayExtravagansa!

San considered himself an intermediate skier. Not expert but intermediate. This was only due to the fact that he hadn’t been to the ski hills in years and despite his name meaning mountain, his family usually visited in the summer rather than winter. So why was he stopped at the top of a black diamond run filled with pipes and rails he had never done before?

That was all due to a handsome snowboarder that his friends did not tell him was coming on this trip. Trancing back, San got invited to go on the Woosang annual ski trip. They mentioned their families would join - he got the pleasure of finally meeting Wooyoung’s little brother - but they didn’t include the part that other friends would be with them too. Particularly their extremely handsome ones. Therefore, San wasn’t expecting the tall handsome brunette named Jeong Yunho (and his equally handsome pal Song Mingi) to be waiting for them at the chair lift, holding his nicely polished snowboard and flashing them the brightest smile. San had to pull down his goggles to not be blinded (but also to hide his staring). 

After introductions, they all headed up the hill with San squishing into a three man chair with Wooyoung and Yeosang. While the other two had whispered conversations about what runs they wanted to do, San was busy gazing at the chair in front of them. Yunho and Mingi had taken that chair and even though they were a good ten or so meters away, San could hear Yunho’s cheerful bellows. Seeing more flashes of that dazzling smile, San was infatuated. 

“He’s a great snowboarder. I can barely keep up with him.” San whipped his head around to Yeosang’s comment.

“Yunho?”

“Yeah. He came last year on our trip and he had to go on all the runs by himself. None of us are good enough to match his skills.”

“Besides we need to babysit that clumsy orange up there,” Wooyoung adds as he points his chin up at Mingi who was now clinging to Yunho due to the high altitude. Nodding softly, San was so curious to find out more about this Yunho guy, but the chair reached the top too quickly for him to ask his friends about him. The five of them regrouped at the top with the snowboarders attaching their safety straps. 

“Do I have to go alone again this year?” San watched as Yunho cried out to Yeosang and Wooyoung who only nodded almost in unison. 

“Unless Mingi is miraculously a pro skier, you’re on your own bud.”

“Hey! I’m pretty good at skiing!”

“Says the one who almost crashed into a tree two minutes after putting on his skis.” As Mingi flicked some snow at Yeosang and Wooyoung, San glanced back at Yunho who was getting up. 

“Well then I’m just going by myself then...”

“I can go with you.” All their heads whipped around to look at San who only picked up his ski poles. 

“Are you sure? Yunho only goes on black diamond runs.”

“Yeah and didn’t you say you haven’t skiied in a while-”

“I’ll be fine! When I was little, I always jumped over snow hills and stuff. That means I’m practically an expert now.” That was a half lie. San used to only jump over mini hills and never attempted the half pipes, but watching the winter olympics counted as experience right? He was sure he could manage somehow. So, without much further questioning (but many worried stares), San trailed Yunho to the T bar ski tow which lead to the more difficult trails. 

“Are you ready?” San only smiled weakly in reply as he steadied himself at the top of the run. The altitude was much higher than he anticipated and watching all the professional skiers and snowboarders doing flips made the contents of his own stomach do cartwheels. However, when he looked up at Yunho’s once again gleaming smile (his eyes even shone through his orange tinted goggles), San mustered up all his courage to grin back. 

“Race you to the bottom.” With that, Yunho pushed off first, easily making small s lines in the snow. San followed the best he could. Due to his own physique alone, he somehow pulled himself up over the first rail, skimming down it somewhat easily. After a few more ledges and rails that he followed Yunho down, he thought hey maybe he  _ could  _ do this. 

Except came the half pipe. Normally, a person was supposed to ride up the sides, do some sort of flip in the air then ride to the other side. That’s what Jeong Yunho did. He did a few 360s and other fancy tricks which San gazed at in awe. However, all that gazing was his downfall. Literally.

San seemed to forget his skis were still moving and he sped through the pipe, right down the middle. He did think it was weird he was sliding in front of Yunho’s path while he did his tricks, but despite his good reflexes, he realized too late that Yunho was going to collide into him. At their high speeds, Yunho tumbled into San, making his skis fly somewhere. The two thankfully stopped rolling at the end of the pipe and no one was going down the half pipe during their collision. 

“Are you okay?!” San heard Yunho’s overhead somewhere, but he needed a minute before attempting to sit up. He could only see the sky through his snowy goggles, making him wonder how could it be so blue (but that wasn’t important at the moment).

“I think so… are you okay?” San asked after finally regaining his composure. He wiped all the snow off to look to side where Yunho was only nodding slowly. The taller looked over them both and thankfully their limbs weren’t in any weird positions. However, the two still let the snow patrol pick them up in their snowmobiles to go to the emergency room for check ups. San felt a bit guilty since he caused the accident, but the way Yunho was holding onto his waist down the hill and the way he still held him going to the infirmary made him feel even more shy than anything. 

“No more slopes for you today.” Hearing those words from the doctor, San frowned but nodded as he trudged out of the room. He only had a few bruises, but he did feel a tinsy bit dizzy. He wasn’t going to risk a concussion. When he went outside, Yunho was waiting, wiping down his board. San casted a sorry gaze on him, but also let out a breath of relief as Yunho seemed generally fine. When the other turned around with another smile (the same smile that was the cause of all of San’s curiosity), San couldn’t help but let his heart skip a beat. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, but no more slopes for me until tomorrow.” Yunho nodded slowly as he picked up his board. San was about to gather up his own skis to take in, but Yunho grabbed them before he could. Raising an eyebrow, San tried to take them back, but they were snug under Yunho’s arms. “Aren’t you going to go back up?”

“Nah I don’t feel like it.”

“If it’s because of me, I’m so sorry. Please go back up and enjoy the slopes. The hill closes in an hour-”

“There’s always tomorrow. Besides, I wouldn’t want you to be alone.” San only blinked at the statement as Yunho moved along, going to the ski-snowboard lock up. Scurrying the best he could behind him, San didn’t know what to say for the rest of the walk. The two were mostly quiet as they took off their boots and changed to their regular ones except for San pleading more for Yunho to go have fun. 

“Ah I would just be going down the black diamonds by myself,” Yunho reasoned for the fifth time, “besides I already took off my boots! I can’t go back up with only these.” With a goofy grin, Yunho raised his boot as they entered the lodge. Giving up, San nodded as they went to the room to change into more comfortable clothing. Thankfully, he didn’t share a room with Yunho so he didn’t have to see San scream into his pillow that he almost injured a really attractive guy he just met. For the next half an hour in the room, San replayed ways he could give a proper apology to Yunho in the shower. Once he was finished, he needed to relax his mind a bit with a cup of hot chocolate and cat videos so he took up his phone to the fireplace in the lobby. Except, it seemed someone had a similar thought, because he saw a familiar face sitting by the fire, playing a game on his phone.

“San!” Yunho waved him over as San tiptoed to the hot chocolate dispenser. The way Yunho had freshly showered hair and the cute pink blush on his cheeks made San’s heart melt. He was planning to sneak around and run if he did get caught but he couldn’t feign ignorance and escape with Yunho looking so adorable. Sighing in defeat, San filled up a cup of hot chocolate then sat on the cushion next to Yunho. After setting his cup down, San rubbed his arms lightly as he was still a bit chilly, holding his hands out to the fire immediately. Yunho lifted his blanket up so it fit both of them, making San unconsciously shuffle closer to him. Blushing lightly, San avoided Yunho’s gaze, trailing his index finger on the handle of his cup.

“The others came around earlier. They were worried about you,” Yunho mentioned first breaking the silence. San nodded slightly, his guilt building a bit, “I told them you’re alright. It was my fault anyways for bumping into you.”

“No way! I was the one who stupidly went down the middle and-” As San looked up to argue with Yunho that the whole incident was his fault, Yunho cupped his cheeks. His eyes widened as Yunho looked at him with a head tilt and a slight pout. 

“Hey stop it. It’s not your fault.” 

“But-”

“Instead of assigning blame, we should be glad we’re both okay.” At those words, San hummed in agreement and Yunho took his hands off of San’s cheeks.

“Good. So no more apologizing! Though I am sorry for suddenly touching you like that. I couldn’t think of a better way to get you to listen.” As Yunho took a sip of his own hot chocolate, San opened his mouth to say something, but immediately shut it. He should be grateful that Yunho was so nice for not blaming him. Picking up his own mug, San rubbed his thumbs over the sides in thought.

“I just wanted to get to know you,” San blurted out as he stared at his marshmallows disappear. 

“I don’t know if we could’ve done much talking on the half pipe,” Yunho joked with a soft chuckle. San followed breaking into a smile. The idea of yelling facts about each other as they did flips in the air did seem funny. After more light chuckles, the two fell into a comfortable silence, sipping at their drinks more while warming up by the fire. 

“We could get to know each other now,” Yunho said quietly, breaking the silence once again. Liking the idea, San turned more towards Yunho now, holding a hand out.

“You’re right. Let’s start again. My name’s Choi San and I came down here initially to watch cute cat videos to console myself over messing up a chance with one of the cutest guys on this resort. What about you?” At the sudden introduction, Yunho giggled then shook his hand firmly. 

“I’m Jeong Yunho and I was playing a Harry Potter game while wondering if a certain someone would join me by the fire.”

“Oh,” San dropped his hand, jutting out his bottom lip in a pout, “were you waiting for Mingi?” At the silly answer, Yunho let out a whole hearted laugh, throwing his head back before focussing back on San. 

“No I was waiting for  _ you _ , silly,” Yunho replied while nudging San with his elbow. With more giggles, Yunho pulled out his phone, showing San the game he was playing earlier. To see the game better, San shuffled, leaning a bit on Yunho to watch the other play. While cuddled up by the fire, the two exchanged facts about themselves, getting to know more about one another and tumbling into each other’s hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello hopefully it isn't too late but here is a little something i randomly whipped up! the ending is a bit rushed imo but i hope you enjoy it. thank you for reading and hope you have a happy new year ^^
> 
> hit me up on twitter @fixonsun or on curiouscat! ( https://curiouscat.me/fixonsun )


End file.
